A dead mans tale
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: 19 Jahre nach dem Sieg von Gut über Böse geschieht etwas das Fragen aufwirft und das nicht nur bei der Schulleiterin ... Spielt nach Buch 7 in Canon ... und doch nicht, denn alles ist anders als es schein!
1. Prolog

Hallo meine Lieben,

lang war ich weg vom ff-update-Fenster, was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht aktiv war. Ich habe einiges geschrieben, wollte aber erst updaten, wenn gesichert ist, dass die Abstände nicht wieder ewig lang werden. Dann kam Buch 7 und dann für eine Weile gar nichts. Dieser riesen Knoten im Hals, wie eine Katze die ein Fellknäuel wieder hoch würgen will ... ist da seit Buch 7 da ist und bitte keine Argumente darüber. Wer nicht klar kommt darauf, dass ich mich mit Buch 7 so fühle, möge bitte einfach weiterblettern, mir keine Review hinterlassen und die vielen anderen, wundervollen Fics da draußen lesen. Spare me ... ich glaube die ff-Welt ist groß genug für alle Meinungen und alle Fans!

Ich selbst war einfach nur erschüttert und heute habe ich beschlossen ich muss Buch 7 verarbeiten und zwar mit einer Fic. Wie oft ich update, oder ob hängt von euren Reaktionen und auch von meiner Laune ab. Das hier war ein Schnellschuß, ist nicht gebetat, nicht Korrektur gelesen, beinhaltet also wohl grausame Grammatik- und Stilsünden (ich hoffe ihr seht es mir nach - ich brauchte es als Schnelltherapie ;-) ) ... ich sollte lieber schlafen, statt mich lang zu erklären ... grins!

Folgendes ist ein PROLOG und sogleich das ENDE meiner Story (dazwischen soll aber einiges passieren)  
Die Story wird in Canon spielen nach Buch 7. Sie fängt mit dem Epilog des Buches an, wird aber nicht so fortgesetzt. Nach meinem Prolog springe ich wieder direkt in die Zeit nach dem großen, dem entgültigen Kampf

**PROLOG: Schulanfang - 19 Jahre später ...**

All die Jahre hatten sie fernab der mitteleuropäischen Zaubergesellschaft gelebt, all die Jahre zurückgezogen und überwiegend glücklich. Doch jetzt war der Moment da sich zu zeigen, das Geheimnis, oder einen großen Teil davon zu lüften.

Sie wussten Beide, dass ihr Auftauchen Aufruhr in die britische und schottische Zaubergesellschaft bringen würde, doch es gab einen guten, einen triftigen Grund diese Bürde auf sich zu nehmen, eines ihrer Kinder.

Sie standen am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und winkten lächelnd dem abfahrenden Zug nach.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass die Jahre so schnell ins Land gezogen sind.", seufzte die Frau, deren hüftlanges, weißblondes Haar durch den aufkommenden Windstoß der schneller werdenden Zugmaschinen durcheinander wirbelte.

„Ich auch nicht, Liebling. Wir müssen uns auf einiges gefasst machen." Ihr Mann legte einen starken, vertrauensvollen Arm um sie und sein sonst oft so verschlossenes und ernstes Gesicht hatte einen liebevollen Zug um den Mund angenommen.

Als die scharlachfarbene Lock außer Sichtweite war, fasste die blonde Frau nach dem Griff des schwarzen, eleganten Kinderwagens vor sich und schritt Arm in Arm mit ihrem Gatten langsam zurück Richtung Ziegelwand, zum Ausgang.

Keiner der anderen Elternpaare schien sie richtig wahrzunehmen ...

--

„Al hier her ... komm schon, ich hab noch freie Plätze gefunden", rief Rose während sie die Glastür zu einem fast unbesetztem Abteil auf stieß.

Nur ein Junge saß in dem Sechserabteil. Er hatte ein blasses, hageres Gesicht, wache, dunkle Augen und Haare von so dunklem rot, dass sie an manchen Stellen fast schwarz wirkten. Die Haarfarbe sah sehr unnatürlich aus und Albus Severus, der eben von Pat, Rose' Tigerkatze gefolgt ins Abteil stolperte, fragte sich sofort ob er sich um einen ausgefallenen Haarfärbezauber handelte, oder ob er wie Teddy die Haarfarbe einfach ändern konnte.

„Hey, Mann ...", sagte er zu dem Jungen, „dürfen wir uns dazu setzen?"

Der Junge nickte höflich. Trotzdem machte er einen etwas distanzierten Eindruck und lehnte auch jegliche angebotenen Naschereien aus dem Lunchpaket der beiden Kinder während der Fahrt ab.

„Irgendwie sieht er aus wie ein Grufti", flüsterte Al Rose nach einiger Zeit zu.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich, vielleicht ist er ja ganz nett", zischte sie zurück.

„Mmhmpf", machte er nur.

Rose jedoch war ein Mädchen mit wachen Verstand und gutem Herzen, sie kam, so sagte ihre Mutter immer, ganz nach ihrer Granny Molly. So nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, wandte sich dem fremden Jungen zu, streckte ihm die Hand hin und sagte, „Hi, ich bin Rose Elisabeth Weasley und wer bist du?"

Der Junge lächelte ganz unvermittelt.  
„Meine Mum hat mir viel von den Weasleys erzählt", sagte er.

Rose war schon dabei zurück zu zucken. Ihr Dad hatte sie in einer heimlichen Stunde gestern Abend noch gewarnt, dass er früher oft hässliche Spitznamen auf Grund seines Nachnamens bekommen hatte und dass sie jeden in eine Kröte verwandeln solle, der es wagen würde sie zu beschimpfen. Hatte der Junge das von ihr gehört? Würde er sie gleich hänseln und auslachen?

Doch der Junge mit dem schwarzroten Haar und dem markanten Profil schien ihren ängstlichen Blick erkannt zu haben und schnappte sich schnell ihre Hand, bevor sie diese noch zurück ziehen konnte.  
Ein warmes und vertrautes Gefühl prickelte auf Rose' Haut als die Berührung entstand, fast familiär kam sie ihr vor. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihn irgendwo schon einmal getroffen hatte? Vielleicht als sie noch jünger gewesen war?

„Ich heiße Frederic Maximilian", sagte der Junge, „aber du kannst mich gerne Fred nennen, oder auch Max, wie du möchtest."

„Dann lieber Fred", mischte sich Al ein der sich bis jetzt skeptisch zurück gehalten hatte. Scheinbar schien der Junge ja wirklich ganz in Ordnung zu sein. „Ich bin übrigens Al", ergänzte er mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern und hielt ihm ebenfalls die Hand hin.

Damit war das Eis gebrochen und die Drei unterhielten sich und plapperten als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, sodass der Rest der Zugfahrt wie im Flug verging.  
Fred hatte anscheinend einen großen Teil seines Lebens im Ausland verbracht und unterhielt die Bande mit einer großen Ladung an abenteuerlichen Geschichten, die Rose und Al wissbegierig aufsaugten.

Nach der Ankunft in Hogsmead und einer aufregenden Bootsfahrt war es soweit, die Erstklässler wurden in die große Halle von Hogwarts geführt und nach und nach in ihre Häuser sortiert.

Al war ein wenig geknickt. Er war zwar, Merlin sei Dank, nicht in Slytherin gelandet und befand sich am rotgolden geschmückten Tisch der Gryffindors, aber zu seinem starken Bedauern befand sich Rose in einem anderen Haus; nämlich Ravenclaw.  
Er hatte sich soviel Sorgen um seine eigene Sortierung gemacht, dass er niemals darauf gekommen wäre, dass Rose es war, die vielleicht nicht in Gryffindor enden würde.

Sie schien das allerdings nicht so zu erschüttern, er sah sie von einem der anderen Tische munter zu ihm hinüber winken.

_Vielleicht würde ja wenigstens Fred nach Gryffindor kommen_?, dachte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Dann wäre er erstmal nicht so alleine hier. Er kannte zwar genug der Älteren, aber schlafen würde er in einem Zimmer mit Erstklässlern und von denen war ihm bis jetzt keiner ein Begriff.

Eine jüngere Hexe mit wallend braunem Haar rief einen Schüler nach dem anderen auf.  
Schließlich verkündete sie den Namen, „Frederic Maximilian SNAPE" und der Junge aus dem Zugabteil trat nach vorne um in Richtung des sprechenden Hutes zu treten.

Die Schüler merkten es nicht, doch an der Tafel des Lehrertisches brach alarmiertes Gewisper aus und bedeutungsvolle Blicke wurden hin und her geworfen.  
Die Augen der Schulleiterin brannten in Richtung des blassen Jungens, dessen Haarschopf soeben unter der Krempe des sprechenden Hutes verschwunden war.

Die Blutlinie der Snapes war mit Severus ausgestorben ...

Sie hatten nach seinem Tod Forschungen über seine Familie angestellt, recherchiert ob es jemanden zu benachrichtigen gab. Doch er war der letzte Snape den es in England … in der ganzen westlichen Welt gab ...

Konnte es denn möglich sein, dass … ?

Kurz bevor der Hut die Wahl des Hauses verkündete erhaschte sie einen Blick in die Augen des Jungens. Sie waren großteils der Zeit unter einem Vorhang von Haaren versteckt ... doch als sie jetzt zu ihr heraufblitzen ... käferschwarz ... da wusste Sie es...

Severus Snape war nicht nur am Leben, er hatte sogar einen Sohn! Das also war der Grund wieso seine Leiche nie in der heulenden Hütte gefunden worden war ...

tbc ... wahrscheinlich ... :)


	2. Im verbotenen Wald

Anmerkungen: Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich habe mich sehr gefreut und sie haben mich gleich motiviert weiter zu schreiben. Puh ... jetzt bin ich gespannt wie ihr das findet ... sagt ihr mir es?

Leider wieder ohne Beta, dafür ists aber schnell gegangen ... würdet ihr bitte wieder darüber hinweg sehen ... ja:)

**Kapitel 1: Im verbotenen Wald  
**_(72 Stunden nach dem Ende des großen Kampfes...) _

Die Begräbnisstätte für die Gefallenen von der „Schlacht um Hogwarts", wie der Kampf vom Tagespropheten genannt wurde, wurde auf Anordnung der neuen Schulleitung und in Absprache mit den Hinterbliebenen am Schulgelände errichtet.

Jedoch sollte nachfolgenden Generationen von Schülern nicht zugemutet werden aus ihren Turm- und Klassenzimmern direkt auf einen Friedhof zu blicken und so wurde nach Rücksprache mit den Zentauren, die ebenfalls einige Opfer zu bedauern hatten, ein Plätzchen im verbotenen Wald ausgewählt.

Natürlich waren die sterblichen Überreste einiger Opfer von Angehörigen in ihre Heimatorte und -städte überstellt worden um nahe ihren Liebsten zu ruhen. In diesem Fall war jedoch trotzdem ein Gedenk- und gleichzeitig Mahnmal errichtet worden, so auch bei Fred.

Ginny stand das erste Mal nach der Rückkehr des offiziellen Begräbnisses von Frederic John Weasley am Friedhofs von Hogwarts.  
Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass etwas so schönes in diesem dunklen, unheimlichen Wald existieren könnte.

Wie aus dem nichts brach ein weiter Hang aus den eng zusammen gekauerten Bäumen frei, auf dem sich eine Flut aus goldenem Sonnenlicht ergoss. Es brach sich in dem Tau der feucht bedeckten Gräser und Wiesenblumen und zauberte so ein vorwitziges, juwelengleiches Funkeln in die Landschaft.

Zwischen natürlich gewachsenen, hohen Grashalmen lagen achteckige, flache Platten aus glänzendem, weißen Naturstein. Jede maß ungefähr fünfzig Zentimeter im Durchmesser und auf ihren Oberflächen waren in goldenen, geschwungenen Lettern Namen und Abschiedsworte eingelassen.

_**Nymphadora & Remus **_

_Ihr habt Glück und Farbe in unser Leben gebracht! _

_Euer Kind wird ein Juwel für uns sein, dessen unschuldiges_

_Licht wir für euch hüten werden! _

_**Fred**_

_Unser Schelm unser Scharlatan!_

_Auch wenn es ist, als hätte man uns das Herz _

_herausgerissen werden wir für dich weiter lachen und _

_für dich weiter spaßen. Wir lieben dich!_

_**Colin**_

_Dein Bild wird für uns niemals verblassen._

_Soviel Mut – soviel Herz – soviel Kraft! _

_Vielen dank, dass du uns beigestanden hast, _

_in deinem letzten Kampf! _

_**Lee**_

_Wir lernten von dir, dass Mut eine Stimme hat, _

_dass Leidenschaft einen Ton und ein Gesicht hat._

_Du bist und bleibst unser Sprecher, unser Held!_

_**Millicent**_

_Du hast dich gegen die Deinen gestellt in Anerkennung_

_von Gut über Böse und Seite an Seite mit uns gekämpft. _

_Du bist eine der Mutigsten und eine Pionierin auf die wir stolz sind! _

Dies waren nur einige der Inschriften, die Ginny gelesen hatte und sie fühlte sich noch jetzt betäubt, als sie wieder am Rande der Lichtung angekommen war.

Von hier wo sie jetzt stand, konnte man die Natursteine, die wie frisch gefallener Schnee im Sonnenlicht leuchteten, kaum sehen.  
Die Grashalme waren zu hoch und wurden immer wieder durch Unebenmäßigkeiten wie Wildröschensträuchern, Veilchenbeeten, Moosteppichen, Kleeblätteransammlungen und Kräutern unterbrochen. Sogar einige wilde Pilze waren zu sehen und als wäre dem nicht genug flatterten Schmetterlinge, surrten Marienkäfer und zwitscherten Vögel um die Wette. Die Atmosphäre hier war nicht trist, nein sie war geradezu bunt und paradiesisch, auch wenn Eines hier nicht zum Anderen passte.

_Ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen_, dachte die junge rothaarige Frau und obwohl sie sonst einen sehr einfachen und geradezu englischen Geschmack für Ästhetik hatte, fand sie das unterschiedliche Kreuchen und Fleuchen hier mehr als passend, denn ... ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen, der miteinander und auch einzeln etwas Wunderbares war ... das waren sie ... die Opfer von Hogwarts.

„Für dich Fred", murmelte sie leise, schwang ihren Zauberstab und in das wilde Gewirr von Pflanzen und Sträuchern mischten sich ein Blumenmeer aus Strilizien. „Eine Blüte so verrückt, wundervoll und schalkhaft wie du selbst."

Wie passend wenn sie sich jetzt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen würde, doch ... es war nichts mehr da. Nur noch Leere, nur noch Kälte, trotz des warmen Anblickes hier.

Der Zeit des Triumphs von Gut über Böse war gekommen, auf den sie alle so viele Jahre, eigentlich ihre ganze Jugend lang, gewartet hatten und doch war Niemanden zum feiern zumute.

Die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten wirkten wie Hohn, die Neustrukturierung des Ministeriums war gut und schön ... aber Ginny egal. Der Jubel der Menschen, die nicht dabei gewesen waren, die Orden die verliehen werden sollten ... unwichtig! Was brachte ihr das zurück? Nichts, Niemanden!

Ihr war als hätte sie alles verloren, selbst Harry schien weiter von ihr weg als je zuvor. Nachdem sie fast ein Jahr nicht mit ihm alleine gewesen war, kam er ihr inzwischen wie ein Fremder vor. Er hatte viel erlebt und durchgemacht, das hatte ihn vielleicht verändert, aber auch jetzt, nachdem etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, hatte er nie gefragt ob sie sich verändert hatte. Was mit ihr in diesem Jahr geschehenen war. Er steckte wie immer mit Ron und Hermine zusammen, sie redeten viel und Ginny gönnte es ihnen, aber es füllte das riesen Loch in ihrer Seele nicht ... das Loch, welches Einsamkeit hieß und auch noch so viele Umarmungen ihrer Mutter und zarte Gesprächsversuche ihres Vaters halfen ihr nicht darüber hinweg.

Langsam wandte sie sich von der malerischen Lichtung vor ihr ab und marschierte in den dichter werdenden Wald Richtung Schloss zurück. Es gab eine Weisung der neuen Schulleiterin, dass sich die Schüler nur in Gruppen zu der Stätte aufmachen sollten, aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Angeblich waren nicht alle Todesser gefasst worden und gerade die tierischen Kreaturen, die Seite an Seite mit dem dunklen Lord gekämpft hatten, könnten womöglich Zuflucht im Wald gesucht haben, so hieß es.

Doch in Wahrheit war noch immer blankes Chaos auf Hogwarts in Gange. Niemand kümmerte sich um die Einhaltung und Durchsetzung von Regeln, jeder trauerte, verarztete, kümmerte sich um die Verletzten, half dabei durchbrochene Mauern und zersplitterte Fenster wieder in Originalzustand zu versetzen und vor allem versuchten sie Alle über den Schock des Geschehenen hinweg zu kommen.

Die jüngeren Schüler waren nicht nach Hause geschickt, sondern im Gegenteil wieder nach Hogwarts zurück beordert worden, um vor Ort mit Eltern – Muggeln wie Magier – von Medihexen psychologische Betreuung zu erhalten. Auch wenn sie beim Kampf selbst nicht mehr im Schloss gewesen waren, so hatte doch die nächtliche Alarmierung und Evakuierung Spuren an ihren Kinderseelen hinterlassen. Außerdem sollte das Vertrauen der Eltern in die Schule wieder neu gestärkt werden – jeder sollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es nichts mehr zu fürchten gab.

Es schien als wäre die magische Gesellschaft enger als zuvor zusammen gewachsenen, doch zumindest Ginny fühlte sich trotzdem alleine und blieb verschlossen. Sie ließ sich umarmen und drücken, von ihrer Mutter halten und von ihren Brüdern ermahnen auch jetzt in Sicherheit zu bleiben, doch sie redete und lächelte kaum, sprach nur das nötigste und rang sich ab und an ein, „mir geht es gut", ab.

Und in dem Stress und der Trauer um die Lieben die gefallen waren, entging den Anderen, dass es nur eine dicke Maske war, die ihren Schmerz, ihre Pein und ihre Verleugnung bezüglich Freds Tod maskieren sollte.

Der Wald, der ihr früher so unheimlich wirkte, hatte jede Düsterkeit und jede Gruseligkeit für Sie verloren. Was konnte schrecklicher sein als dem dunklen Lord selbst zu begegnen, seine Liebsten sterben sehen, seine kalte Stimme in den Wänden von Hogwarts wieder klingen zu hören, so wie sie Ginny vor einigen Jahren wohl wärmer und tiefer, aber nicht weniger grausam in ihrem eigenen Kopf gehört hatte.

Die düsteren Äste, die heimtückischen Wurzeln die aus der Erde ragten, die seltsamen Geräusche, das alles bekam Ginny nicht einmal mit, während sie wanderte und nachdachte, über die beiden Menschen, denen gegenüber sie sich gerne öffnen würde.

Der eine hieß Harry und bis jetzt hatten sie keine Sekunde alleine gehabt. Sie wollte soviel wissen und hören, soviel fragen, soviel selbst erzählen. Doch vielleicht sollte es nicht sein.

Der zweite hieß Professor Snape und der war tot. Die Tatsache verbitterte Ginny. Jetzt wussten alle die Wahrheit, wussten, dass er nicht der Verräter war, der er selbst vorgegeben hatte zu sein. Der Todesser, der Feind!

Wieso hatte sie es nicht gewusst, nicht gespürt? War sie nicht öfter als alle anderen Nicht-Slytherins in seinem Klassenzimmer oder Büro gesessen und hatte mit ihm Zeit verbracht?

Doch, aber sie war blind gewesen, wollte aus Enttäuschung Harrys Erzählungen glauben schenken und hatte im laufenden Schuljahr alles dafür getan ihre Verachtung ihm gegenüber Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und jetzt bereute sie, doch es war zu spät.

Sie war am Waldrand angekommen und blieb einen Moment stehen. Durch die letzten Baumstämme erkannte sie wie durch einen dünnen Vorhang wildes Tummeln auf den Hügeln von Hogwarts.

Scheinbar wurde gerade die Außenfassade repariert, denn mehrere Dutzend Leute standen vorm Schloss und schwangen synchron ihre Zauberstäbe.

Auch ihre Eltern, Luna, Neville und Professor McGonagall waren dabei. Doch irgendwie wollte sie nicht hinübergehen … sie wollte für sich allein bleiben und ihre aufkommenden Gedanken sortieren, sich vielleicht auch in Selbstvorwürfen suhlen.

So drehte sie sich wieder um und beschloss ihren Spaziergang in den düsteren Schatten des verbotenen Waldes fortzusetzen. Die Atmosphäre hier passte zu ihrer Stimmung und ihren dunklen Gedanken.

Kaum jemand hatte gewusst, dass sie auf Dumbledores drängen hin seit ihrem aller ersten Schuljahr und nach dem Vorfall mit der Kammer des Schreckens regelmäßig Gesprächsstunden mit Professor Snape gehabt hatte, nicht einmal ihre Eltern.

Jeder hatte damals versucht zu ignorieren, dass Ginny etwas Böses getan hatte, jeder nur das Monster in dem dunklen Lord und das arme Opfer in ihr gesehen.

Nur der Schulleiter hat mit seinem durchbohrenden Röntgenblick etwas mehr erkannt.

Nämlich das, auch nachdem der Fluch endlich vorbei gewesen war, eine dunkle Seite in ihr zurück geblieben war.

Eine Faszination für schwarze Magie, dunkle Mächte, Macht an sich. Ein innerer Drang ... der Drang den sie gespürt hatte, als sie die Wände mit blutrünstigen Sprüchen beschmiert hatte. Der Drang, den sie gespürt hatte, als sie die Kammer geöffnet hatte.

Anfangs war es nicht ihr eigener gewesen und sie hatte sich auch kaum an etwas des Geschehenen zurück erinnern können, aber ein Stück davon war auch nach der Besessenheit in ihr zurück geblieben.

Woher der Schulleiter es wusste oder ob er es nur ahnte ... sie hatte keinen Schimmer, doch eines Tages rief er sie zu sich und konfrontierte sie offen mit seiner Vermutung. Er bedauerte, dass er ihr nicht weiterhelfen konnte und wich seltsamerweise ihrem Blick dabei aus.

Aber doch schaffte er ihr eine gute Alternative und arrangierte, dass sie einmal im Monat mit jemanden sprach der sie verstehen konnte, der ähnliches kannte und Schlimmeres erlebt hatte. Jemand, der ihr „behilflich" sein konnte mit ihrer dunklen Seite leben zu lernen, wie er damals nannte und er schickte sie zu Severus Snape.

Richtige Gespräche kamen lange nicht zustande bei diesen arrangierten Abenden am letzten Donnerstag im Monat.

Anfangs war die Angst vor ihm übermannend gewesen. Zu viele gruslige Geschichten hatte Ron in den Sommerferien nach seinem ersten Jahr von dem Zaubertränkemeister mit der Hakennase und den fettigen Haaren erzählt und wirklich, er sah auch sehr bedrohlich aus mit seinem schwarzen, wehenden Umhang und seiner blassen Erscheinung.

Professor Snape lies ihr ihre Zeit, saß da, korrigierte Hausaufgaben mit jeder Menge grüner Tinte und schwieg mit ihr.

Seltsam, aber alleine das machte es ihr leichter.

In seinem privaten Büro wies vieles auf eine Affinität zu dunklen Mächten hin und alleine, dass er dieser Leidenschaft nachzugeben schien, doch trotzdem zu den Guten gehörte wie es schien, und trotzdem befähigt war seinen Drang zu kontrollieren, tat ihr gut.

Oft saß sie lange Stunden und studierte nur die Buchrücken in den Regalen, die seltsamen Kräuter und Reagenzien auf seinen Boarden und nicht selten auch die ungehaltene Falte auf seiner Stirn.

Erst nach vielen Monaten fing Sie an zu reden und es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Snape ein guter Zuhörer sein konnte. Er sagte nie viel, aber wenn, dann harte Dinge. Er umschmeichelte sie nicht, warf ihr lieber mit seiner tiefen, beängstigenden und doch samtenen Stimme ins Gesicht, dass sie sich nicht so bemitleiden solle, dass es nicht darauf ankomme was man böses denkt, sondern darauf, wie man mit dunklen Gedanken und Neigungen umging. Und mysteriöser Weise tat ihr dies besser als all die aufbauenden und wegwischenden Bemerkungen ihrer Familie, wenn sie einmal angemerkte, dass sie Angst hatte etwas von dieser Besessenheit zurück behalten zu haben.

Ginnys Schritte wurden langsamer, denn mit der Zeit waren ihre Beine müde von dem schwierigen Weg über Stock und Stein geworden. Sie ging noch einige Meter weiter in den Wald hinein, bis zu einer Stelle, an der etwas Licht durch die dichten Blätterkronen fallen konnte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

Einige Momente saß sie nur so da und dann ... dann rollte doch eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange, denn plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, ob der Trupp schon aufgebrochen war, der heute Severus Snape aus der heulenden Hütte bergen sollte.

Sie schämte sich noch immer für die letzten Worte, die sie mit Professor Snape gewechselt hatte, als er sie des Nächtens auf den Schulfluren erwischt hatte. Ihre Hände verkrampften und vergruben sich in der Erde.

„_Weasley, was machen Sie hier? Sie wissen genau, dass in diesen Zeiten niemand hier Nachts herum zu schleichen hat." _

„_Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen. Sie wollen ein Schulleiter sein? Ein Nichts sind sie für mich! Wieso löschen Sie mich nicht aus? Ein Blutverräter mehr auf Ihrem Kerbholz und Sie werden vielleicht Zauberminister." _

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich damals umgedreht und war davon gelaufen.

Sie war so enttäuscht von diesem Mann gewesen, dem sie jahrelang, ohne dass er selbst etwas von sich erzählt hatte, soviel von sich Preis gegeben hatte. Er war ihr Vertrauenslehrer gewesen und sie hatte sich betrogen und missbraucht gefühlt nach dem Mord an Dumbledore und dem was Harry darüber erzählt hatte. Das er schlecht war, zerstörte die leise Hoffnung in ihr, dass sie selbst mit all ihren Gefühlen und Neigungen nicht schlecht sein konnte. Es war Egoismus gewesen, das wusste sie und jetzt fühlte sie sich schuldig ... wieso hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass dieser Mann vertrauenswürdig gewesen war? Wieso nicht? WIESO NICHT?

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um einen kleinen Stein der in der Erde gelegen hatte. Sie wollte ihn nehmen und in einem Anfall von Wut und Selbstanklage von sich wegschleudern, als er für einen kurzen Moment brennend heiß in ihrer Hand wurde.  
Geschockt hielt sie inne und betrachtete den Gegenstand genauer. Auf ihm war ein Kreis zu sehen in dem ein Dreieck eingezogen und mit einem vertikalen Strich durchkreuzt war.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichte, die Harry am Abend nach Voldemorts Fall erzählt hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein? Er würde ihn doch sicher nicht einfach so fallen gelassen haben? Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht gewundert, dass in dem immer dunklen Wald eine lichte Stelle gewesen war? Sie saß inmitten eines Platzes, der einem eilig verlassenen Lager glich. Eine kalte, verkohlte Feuerstelle war zu erkennen und an einem Baumstamm hing ein loses Seil, als sei jemand angebunden gewesen.

War dies der Platz an dem Harry für kurze Zeit sein Leben gelassen hatte?

Hatte er den Stein der Wiederauferstehung hier zurück gelassen?

War sie, Ginny, nun im Besitz eines der drei Heiligtümer des Todes? Dem Teil mit dem sie alle zurück holen konnte?

Tbc ...


	3. Tot und Lebendig

Anmerkung: Oh bin ich müde und das seit Tagen ... ich sollte schlafen, aber ich sitze jeden Abend bis Mitternacht und schreibe so besessen wie noch selten. Die Kapitel sind kürzer als gewöhnlich bei mir, trotzdem sind es bei weitem keine Einseiter und ich hoffe ihr freut euch ganz einfach darüber wie sie sind. Ewig kann das so schnell eh nicht weitergehn ... ;)

Sagt mir eure Meinung ... ihr wisst, man kann nur besser werden wenn man Feedback kriegt.  
Danke für eure bisherigen Reviews, sie motivieren und fühen meine Feder ... quasi ;)

Nach wie vor ohne Beta und nicht zwanzig mal Korrektur gelesen wie sonst ... es ist spät ... ihr verzeiht mir trotzdem?

Die Story besitzt nun das Rating "M" ... ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob das wirklich nötig ist, aber zu Sicherheit! 

_**Kapitel 2: Tot und Lebendig **_

Ihr Herz schlug schnell und vor ihre Augen legte sich ein schwarzer Schleier. Der Griff um den Stein wurde immer lockerer, bis er ihr schließlich durch die Fingerspitzen glitt und auf den Boden fiel. Das Geräusch, dass er auf der von Blättern bedeckten Erde machte, klang wie ein Donnerschlag in Ginnys Ohren wieder. Und gleichzeitig, als wäre es nur eine Fatamorgana gewesen, verschwand das Abbild von ihrem toten Bruder Fred.

Ginny versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Schluchzend brach sie zusammen, fiel nieder und nun waren alle Dämme gebrochen. Sie weinte, weinte, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geweint hatte. Nein, den Stein zu benutzen war keine gute Idee gewesen ... nein, nein, gar nicht.

Bei Merlin, es hatte weh getan ihren Fred vor sich zu sehen und sie hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken. Zwar hatte sie von Harrys Schilderung gehört, den Abbildern von seinen Eltern, Remus und Sirius ... jedoch das eigene Abbild ihres frisch verstorbenen Bruders war zu viel gewesen. Zitternd und weinend lag sie eine ganze Weile einfach so da, bis ihre Schluchzer immer kürzer und ihr Kopf wieder etwas klarer wurde.

Irgendwann, es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, waren alle ihre Tränen versiegt und obwohl sie sich noch immer schwach und angeschlagen fühlte, rappelte sich Ginny vorsichtig wieder auf.  
Wie auf einen Feind, starrte sie auf den runden Stein am Boden. Nein, damit konnte sie niemanden zurück holen, das war alles Illusion, nur Wunschdenken ... Abbilder von Erinnerungen ... nein ... nein das wollte und konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht einmal mehr in der Nähe des Steins sein.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst wie dunkel es hier im Wald war. Wie düster und unheimlich und sie wollte weg von diesem grausamen Ort, dem kürzlich verlassenem Lager von dem-der-endlich-nicht-mehr-war.

Sie kehrte dem Platz den Rücken und lief ... rannte so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen aus dem Wald heraus. Sie hatte sich und ihre emotionale Stärke vielleicht doch etwas überschätzt. Freds Abbild vor sich zu sehen war zu viel gewesen, einfach viel zu viel und ... ihre Gedanken stockten und ihre Schritte wurden langsamer ...

Sie ließ die letzten Minuten vor ihrem Zusammenbruch noch einmal vor ihrem innerem Auge revue passieren. Sie hatte den Stein in ihren Händen gedreht und sich gewünscht, dass die beiden Menschen denen sie noch soviel zu sagen hatte wieder zu ihr zurück kommen sollten.  
Nämlich ihr allerliebster Fred und ihr ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung für die dunklen Künste, Professor Snape.

Wieso war ihr Bruder erschienen und Snape nicht?  
Ginny blieb nun komplett stehen und legte den Kopf schief, so dass ihre kupferfarbenen Locken in ihr Gesicht fielen.

Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht.  
Klappte es nicht, wenn man sich zwei Menschen auf einmal herbei wünschte?  
Aber bei Harry hatte es doch auch funktioniert?  
Sollte das etwa bedeuten ...?

Plötzlich fing ihr Atem an zu rasen und ihr Herz fest in ihrer Brust zu pochen.  
Hatten Harry, Hermine und Ron Snapes Vitalwerte überprüft, bevor sie die Hütte verlassen hatten? War er wirklich tot gewesen? Wieso sollte der Stein der Auferstehung sonst nicht funktionieren?

Kurz spielte Ginny mit dem Gedanken wieder zurück in den Wald zu gehen und den Stein nochmals zu probieren ..._  
... Oder ..., _dachte sie, ... o_der ich gehe in der Hütte nachsehen ... _

Der Gedanke an das was sie dort wahrscheinlich erwarten würde, brachte leichte Übelkeit in Ginny hoch, aber sie zwang sie herunter und ging eiligen Schrittes in Richtung der peitschenden Weide. Soviel sie wusste könnte es genau so gut sein, dass die Anderen schon dort gewesen waren um Professor Snape zu bergen, oder dass Ginny sie dort treffen würde. Aber für den Fall das nicht, achtete sie darauf keine besonders große Aufmerksamkeit bei ihrem Weg zu erregen. Sie wusste, dass weder ihre Eltern noch ihre Brüder es gut heißen würden, wenn sie so von ihrem Alleingang erfahren würden.

--

Fünfzehn Minuten später war sie am Ende des Tunnels zur heulenden Hütte angekommen. Wenn ein Herz in gleichmäßigen Rhythmus rasen konnte, so müsste man eigentlich sagen können, sie hatte einen regelmäßigen Puls.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug stieß sie die Kiste beiseite, die den Eingang zum Innenraum des schiefen Häuschens blockierte und noch bevor sie etwas sah, roch sie _ES_.  
Ein metallischer Geruch mischte sich mit stickiger abgestandener Luft. Schon als sie mit den Händen das erste mal den Boden berührte, um sich hoch zu hieven, griff sie auf das verkrustetes, klebriges Blut.  
Kaum hatte sie den Einstieg geschafft, sah sie ihn vor sich, den toten Körper von Severus Snape.  
_  
Wir hätten ihn schon viel früher bergen müssen_, dachte sie und dann musste sie sich weg drehen um sich zu übergeben.

Sie stand keuchend in der Ecke und es verlangte all ihre Überwindung, sich wieder zu dem Leichnam zu drehen.  
Vorsichtig trat sie näher und zwang sich dazu, nicht einfach kehrt zu machen und wegzulaufen. Man würde sowieso merken, dass jemand hier gewesen war, sie konnte ihn gleich bergen.

Snape lag auf dem Rücken, um seinen Kopf herum war eine eingetrocknete Blutlache und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Eigentlich sah sein Gesicht erschreckend friedlich aus.

Ein Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ das ganze getrocknete Blut, ihr Übergebenes und auch den furchtbaren Gestank verschwinden.  
Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Körper und kniete neben ihm.

So oft war sie bei ihm gewesen und nie hatte sie sich ihm so nah und doch so fern gefühlt. _Nah, weil er so verletzlich aussieht, so ohne Geheimnisse und der gewohnten Aura der Distanz, die er immer aufrecht erhalten hatte ... und fern, weil er tot ist du dummes Gör,_ dachte sie bitter.

Trotzdem, bevor sie ihn mit „_mobilcorpus_" raus transportieren würde zu den Anderen um ihn bestatten zu können, musste sie noch einen intimen Moment mit ihm haben. Es war der alt bekannte, innere Drang der ihr dies abverlangte, denn auch wenn sie oft bei ihm gewesen war, waren sie immer distanziert miteinander umgegangen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich ihm so geöffnet gehabt, dass sie auch gerne etwas von ihm erfahren wollte. Sie konnte seine Trauer, den Hass und die böse Entschlossenheit meistens in seiner Näe spüren, aber allein das Lehrer-, Schülerverhältnis hatte ihr immer verboten einen Vorstoß zu machen um auch seine Seele besser verstehen zu können. Ginny wollte ihn nun nur einmal anfassen und all ihre Reue und Schuld in diese Berührung legen ... und das tat sie.

Ganz vorsichtig streckte sie die Fingerspitzen nach ihm aus und berührte seinen Handrücken. Sofort zuckte sie wieder zurück und ein erschrockenes, „oh", entwich ihr.

Seine Hand war, gemessen an dem Zeitraum seitdem er tot sein sollte, _warm_.

Einen Moment starrte sie nur versteinert auf seinen Leib, dann fing sie an ihn mit den Zaubern, die ihre Mutter angewandt hatte, wenn sie oder ihre Brüder krank gewesen waren, zu untersuchen. Temperatur und Puls fürs Erste ...

Ihr Zauberstab wirbelte für mehrere Minuten von alleine in der Luft herum und stellte die notwendigen Untersuchungen an. Ginny haderte schon mit sich und hatte sich gerade überzeugt sich alles nur eingeredet zu haben, als die Prozedur endlich abgeschlossen war und eine Temperatur von 34,8 Grad Celsius und einen leichten Puls anzeigten.

Sie war wie gebannt, er lebte, er lebte ... er lebte wirklich. Hektisch führte sie den selben Zauber durch, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.  
Ihre Gefühle schwankten zwischen Schock und Euphorie, zumindest war für den Moment die tiefe Trauer vergessen, in der sie vor kurzem noch gesteckt hatte. Schnell hexte sie Decken und ein Kissen herbei und hüllte den Mann vor ihr ein. Doch als dies geschehen war, wusste sie für den Moment nicht weiter.

Sollte sie Madame Pomfrey holen? Aber was wenn ihre Magie nicht ausreichen würde? Ginny ahnte, dass er an der Schwelle von Leben zu Tod stand. Wie er überhaupt die ganzen Tage über mit diesem enormen Blutverlust überleben konnte war ihr unbegreiflich, aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit und musste ihre Entscheidung jetzt sorgfältig wählen. Für Fragen und Grübeleien war jetzt wirklich nicht der Moment.

Die falsche Wahl oder zu viel verstrichene Zeit konnte ihm den restlichen Funken Leben kosten, den er noch besaß. Wenn sie Ihn in die Hände der Heiler von Hogwarts und St. Mungos gab und deren Mitteln reichten nicht aus ... nein sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, nicht noch einmal, nocht noch Jemanden ... das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Entschlossen wickelte sie sich in ihren Umhang und eilte davon ... sprang in das Loch zurück, kroch in Windeseile den Tunnel entlang und rannte schließlich Richtung Schloss, dann in die Kerker und blieb erst stehen, als sie vor Severus Snapes Büro ankam.

Sie hatte ein eigenes Passowort für die Sprechstunden mit ihm und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch funktionierte. Sie musste schnell einige vorbereitete Tränke finden, die ihn stabilisieren würden und ihr genug Zeit schaffen würden um sich _DEM_ zu widmen, dass sein Leben sichern würde – schwarze Magie!

Die Form der Magie, die dunkler, aber auch stärker und machtvoller war als jede andere!

Tbc ...


	4. Das Blut der Unschuld

**Anmerkungen:** Hallo meine Lieben! Ich war lang nicht da, leider hat es einen Grund. Der Vater meines Freundes ist schwerkrank und wir bangen gerade um ihn, er liegt im Krankenhaus. Meine Gedanken sind fest bei ihm und jeden Tag bete ich für seine Genesung.

Gestern war es soweit, dass ich Ablenkung wieder sehr nötig hatte und so habe ich in die Tasten gehauen. Nach wie vor sind die Kapitel nicht gebetat, sie kommen meistens spontan. Vielleicht habt ihr ja trotzdem eure Freude daran, sagt mir Bescheid mit einem Review, wäre nett. :-) Auch Kritik nehme ich gerne war, es wäre nur gnädig, wenn ihr mir meine Rechtschreibsünden verzeiht ... äh ... ;-)

**Widmung:** Danke Minnie für deine wundervollen Reviews, sie haben mich beflügelt gestern weiterzuschreiben.

**_Kapitel 3: Das Blut der Unschuld - Teil 1_**

Ginny hob den Kopf des leblosen Mannes mit dem schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haar an und hielt ihm die entkorkte Phiole so an die Lippen, dass der gesamte Inhalt problemlos seine Kehle hinunter rann.  
Sie musste diese Prozedur noch etliche Male wiederholen, bis endlich wieder etwas mehr Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war, trotzdem jedoch blieb er ohne Bewusstsein.

Ginny seufzte und sprach mehrere Wärme- und Schutzzauber über Severus Snape. Sie hätte ihn dafür verfluchen wollen, dass er die Passwörter zu seinem Büro geändert hatte, wäre sie nicht so in Sorge um sein Überleben gewesen.  
Gott sei Dank hatte sie einen der verängstigten Slytherins aus der ersten Klasse überzeugen können, dass das Leben von sämtlichen Verletzten von ihm und den Heiltränken in Snapes Büro abhing, sodass er ihr das „Vertrauenspasswort", dass alle Slytherins für den Notfall erhielten um in sein Büro einzutreten, verraten hatte. Auch sie hatte es einmal besessen, doch dieses Privileg war ihr wohl von Snape entzogen worden.

Blitzschnell war sie hineingehuscht und hatte aus dem großen Vorratsschrank jede Menge passenden Heiltränke gesucht. Jetzt kam es ihr zu Gute, dass sie so viele Stunden Schweigen mit Betrachtungen des Raumes und des teilweise offenen Schrankes verbracht hatte, denn so hatte sie auch schnell alles gefunden und herrichten können, was sie zu dem ausgewählten Ritual später benötigen würde.

Es hatte sie wertvolle Zeit gekostet das passende Ritual zu den vorhandenen Ingridenzien zu finden, doch andersrum wäre die Sache noch unmöglicher gewesen.

Alle Heilelixiere, die sie nicht für Professor Snape brauchen würde, hatte sie beim verlassen des Schlosses in der Vorhalle stehen gelassen. Irgendwer würde sie finden und denken St. Mungos hätte den so sehnlichst erwarteten Tränkenachschub für die Verletzten geliefert.

Im Kopf wieder im hier und jetzt, wollte sie ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter so schnell wie möglich aus der Hütte heraus schaffen, denn wo sie nun ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte wie sie ihm helfen wollte, konnte sie es nicht gebrauchen, dass der Bergungstrupp sie noch überraschte.  
Mittlerweile waren auch die Körpertemperatur und seine Werte von den Heiltränken stabilisiert und es schien der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen.

Ginny atmete tief durch und unterdrückte ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Kurz bevor sie zu Snapes Büro geeilt war, hatte sie einen Abstecher in den Gryffindorturm gemacht und Harrys Tarnumhang aus Hermines Tasche gestohlen, in der nun wieder alle Reisehabseeligkeiten der drei Abenteurer verpackt gewesen waren. Keiner hatte Zeit gehabt auszupacken und alle Sachen waren einfach flüchtig gleich nach dem Portrait der fetten Dame abgestellt worden.

Mit schnellen und hektischen Handbewegungen murmelte sie den nötigen Zauber und hüllte den Umhang über sich und den nun auf Hüfthöhe schwebenden Körper von Severus Snape.

Ginny musste sich beeilen. Der Test war bestanden, sie passten zu zweit unter den Umhang, aber so würden sie niemals durch den Tunnel zurück zur peitschenden Weide kommen.

_Sie werden ohnehin sehen, dass er nicht mehr da ist, also kann ich es als Ablenkungsmanöver benutzen und gleich auffällig gestalten um mir mehr Zeit zu verschaffen._

Sie streckte den Arm aus dem Umhang heraus und hielt ihren Zauberstab so, als würde sie eine Waffe halten. „Explorare", rief sie und aus dem dünnen Holz schossen urplötzlich gelbrote Funken, die mit einer mächtigen Eruption ein Loch in die Wand der heulenden Hütte sprengten.

_Schnell jetzt_, flüsterte sie geistesabwesend zu Snape, der sie doch nicht verstehen konnte und im Laufschritt flüchtete sie unter dem Tarnumhang mit ihrem schwebenden Begleiter von der Stelle, zu der sich nun sämtliche Blicke der umstehenden Bevölkerung von Hogsmead wandten.

Ginny hatte Glück, denn als sie den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf eilte, sah sie wie eine Gruppe von Leuten, allen voran Harry ihr entgegen liefen. Das musste der Bergungstrupp sein! Das war dann wirklich knapp gewesen!

-- -

Kräftiges Herzklopfen und etliche Minuten später, war sie endlich vor dem Büro ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters angekommen. Sie sah nach Rechts und Links um sich zu versichern, dass niemand ihr zusehen würde und murmelte dann das Passwort.

Die Tür sprang auf und Snape schwebte neben ihr in den so altbekannten Raum hinein. Schnell ließ sie den großen Eichenschreibtisch und sämtliche andere, störende Möbel im Raum verschwinden und bewirkte, dass der leblose Körper ihres Begleiters ohne weitere Umschweife auf den Boden sank.

Hektisch blickte Ginny hin und her, gestattete sich einen kurzen Augenblick des Verharrens und wagte es dann mit zitterndem Atem noch einmal mit dem Zauberspruch, den sie von ihrer Mutter kannte, seine Temperatur und Vitalwerte zu messen.  
Das Ergebnis entlockte ihr einen verzweifelten Laut, der an den öden Kerkerwänden unangenehm widerhallte. SIE HATTE KEINE ZEIT MEHR.

Immer mehr Leben wich aus Severus Snape. Sie konnte jetzt handeln oder hatte verloren.

Eilig zog sie ein Stück weiße Kreide aus ihrer Tasche und fiel auf die Knie. Während sie langsam einen mehr wackeligen anstatt runden Kreis um den kühlen, leblosen Körper von Snape zeichnete, dankte sie den Göttern und Merlin selbst, dass er ihr nach vier Jahren Gesprächen erlaubt hatte einige seiner Bücher zu studieren.  
Er hatte ihr immer mit strenger Stimme erklärt, dass man seine dunkle Seite integrieren und zum guten Nutzen müsse.  
Nach und nach hatte sie auch alleine Zeit in seinem Büro verbringen dürfen, wenn er Aufsicht auf den Gängen nach Sperrstunde hatte. In seinen Abwesenheiten hatte Ginny auch die heikleren Lektüren vom Bücherregal stibitzt und wie ein Schwamm deren Inhalte aufgesaugt.  
Anfangs hatte sie geglaubt Snape wüsste nichts davon. Aber als Ginny bemerkt hatte, dass einige Bücher aus den Regalen verschwunden waren, wusste sie, dass er es sehr wohl wusste und duldete.  
Damals hatte sie eine Welle des Glücks, aber auch der Gier überfallen und von nun an hatte sie alles dunkle, graue und weiße magische Buch in diesen Wänden in den Händen gehalten und eine Vielzahl davon gelesen, studiert und auswendig gelernt. Nein, sie war keine Streberin in der Schule und kein Bücherwurm, aber sie war sehr wohl ein wissbegieriges Wesen, dass alles faszinierende lernen und erfahren wollte.

Sie stand wieder auf, ging zum Vorratsschrank des Büros und entnahm ihm eine kleine, dunkelbraune Flasche, auf deren Etikett „Alraunengeschrei" stand. Selbst Neville hätte es nicht gewagt sie zu öffnen. Doch sie hatte in vielen Monaten und Jahren auch jede Menge über ihren Professor gelernt. Er war sich immer voll bewusst gewesen, dass es Schüler, vor allem Gryffindors gab, die sich an seinen Vorräten bedienten. Aus welchem Grunde er nichts dagegen unternahm wusste Ginny nicht, aber wenn sie etwas in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, dann nicht alles zu hinterfragen. Jedenfalls war sie schon vor langer Zeit darauf gekommen, dass er die wirklich heiklen Dinge falsch beschriftete, damit um diese ein großer Bogen von den Schülern gemacht wurde.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, während sie das Fläschchen entkorkte und wurde sich erst jetzt richtig bewusst welch riesen Einblicke Snape ihr über die Jahre gewährt hatte. Sie wurde sich klar darüber, dass auch er sich ihr in einem speziellen Sinne geöffnet hatte und ihr Macht und Wissen über seine Tricks und Gewohnheiten zuteil werden ließ.

Purpurne, zähe Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit der weißen Kreide auf dem Boden und ein heller Ton durchströmte den Raum, als hätte eine Harfe angefangen zu spielen. Die Atmosphäre wirkte auf einmal heller und wohliger und ein schwacher Lichtschein ging nun von dem Kreis aus, der einen rosa Schimmer auf die Wangen des Zaubertränkemeisters fallen lies.

Sie verkorkte die kleine Phiole wieder und verharrte einen Moment um das Spektakel zu beobachten. Theoretisch hatte sie sich den Zauber die letzten Stunden andauernd vorgesagt, aber die Praxis führte ihr wieder vor Augen um was für mächtige Magie es sich hier tatsächlich handelte. Einhornblut, sie schluckte...

Dann jedoch versuchte sie die Angst und den Respekt wieder zu verdrängen und sich neuerlich auf das Wesentlichste zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem hallte ihr die Stimme des Mannes, der nun auf sie angewiesen war, noch einmal durch den Kopf, als wäre es gestern als er sie warnte: „Dunkle Magie, selbst wenn man sie zum Guten wendet, verändert die Seele, verändert den Körper, verändert das Wesen, verändert alles. Man muss gefestigt sein um dem stärker werdenden Reiz in Zukunft widerstehen zu können und nicht erst ein Magier und nicht erst eine Hexe ist an dieser Herausforderung gescheitert."

Ginny schluckte, wischte aber dann die schweren Worte hin fort. Jetzt war keine Zeit nachzudenken.

Einige Minuten später war es vollbracht. Holz aus den verbotenen Wäldern, Blut von einer Unschuld, Tränen der Weisheit und Kerzen aus dem Wachs der Taurus-Gebiete. Sie entzündete mit ihrem Zauberstab die Kerzen, murmelte lateinische und griechische Phrasen, betete die Götter des Lebens und des Todes an und fiel schließlich vor dem leblosen Körper auf die Knie um die Magie wirken zu lassen.

Doch ... es passierte nichts. Nichts ... die Harfenmusik wurde schwächer, das seltsam lebendige Licht verschwand und der Raum wirkte auf einmal dunkel und hoffnungslos.

Ginny war fassungslos und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Hätte sie die Kerzen nicht per Zauber entzünden dürfen? Hatte sie nicht genug an die Magie geglaubt? Was, zum Teufel, WAS war schief gelaufen?

Als sie aus ihrer hoffnungslosen Starre erwachte, fegte sie wie eine Furie durch den Raum zu den Bücherregalen um den Band zu suchen aus dem sie vor langer Zeit dieses Ritual gelernt hatte. Nie würde sie den Einband vergessen, es war ihr Lieblingsbuch. Es war alt und zerfleddert, die Seiten vergilbt und scheinbar verstaubt. Doch wenn man es anfasste, erstrahlte es in einer barocken Ummantelung aus Seide und die Blattränder färbten sich gülden.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Ginny das Buch gefunden hatte und hektisch schlug sie das gesuchte Kapitel auf, die irritierende Gänsehaut ignorierend, die in der Gegenwart dieses Stück Wissens immer ihre Haut überzog.  
Sie blätterte vorsichtig und doch eilig durch die Seiten bis sie fand was sie gesucht hatte; das Ritual „Die Macht der Unschuld".

Sie legte den Finger unter die Zeilen und las schnell:

- Holz eines Setzlings aus den verbotenen Wäldern von Hogwarts. Es muss kerblos und noch ohne dunkle Rinde sein.

- Tränen der Weisheit, vergossen von einer magischen Kreatur

- Wachs aus den Taurus Unterwassergebieten, gezüchtet von Meerjungfrauen, von der Farbe reinweiß bis champagner

- Blut von unschuldiger Reinheit, _frisch_

Ginny erstarrte … das Wort_ frisch_ war mit grüner Tinte dazugeschrieben worden. Es stand da wie eine Anklage und sie konnte es nicht fassen.  
Damals, als sie das Buch gelesen hatte war es definitiv noch nicht dort gewesen, oder? Sie war sich nicht sicher, haderte aber mit sich selbst. Woher sollte sie frisches Einhornblut bekommen und das in so kurzer Zeit? Snapes Körper wurde wieder kühler und Ginnys Hoffnungen schwanden.

Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr einfiel, war das Schulleiterbüro. Sie konnte noch Dumbledores Portrait fragen. Er würde ihr sicherlich helfen den Zaubertränkemeister zu retten, auch mit Methoden der dunklen Magie. War nicht er derjenige gewesen, der sie damals vor vielen Jahren zu Snape geschickt hatte?

Ginny kaute zweifelnd an ihrer Unterlippe, sicher war sie sich nicht das Dumbledores Abbild diese Art von Magie wirklich unterstützen würde. Aber blieb ihr eine andere Wahl? Sie konnte doch nicht in den verbotenen Wald gehen und ein Einhorn schlachten, oder?  
Sie würde sich so schuldig, so dunkel, so grausam machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Tat mehr als nur ihre Seele verändern würde. Aber blieb ihr eine andere Wahl? Sie war schon so weit gegangen, hatte allen sein Überleben verschwiegen, die Explosion inszeniert. Sollte sie ihn nun einfach hier sterben lassen?

Nein, nein … zumindest versuchen musste sie es. Sie stand auf, warf einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Snape öffnete sie die Tür und stürmte hinaus. Der Tarnumhang blieb vergessen auf dem Boden liegen…

tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

… Doch kaum war sie aus der Tür heraus gestürmt, stockte ihr Schritt. Eine nagende Stimme in ihrem Kopf hatte ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage gegeben. Es gab nur eine Lösung und weder Dumbledores Portrait noch irgend jemand anderer konnte ihr diese folgenschwere Entscheidung abnehmen und so … ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren, wandte sie sich wieder um und eilte in das Büro von Professor Snape zurück.

Kurzerhand tat sie ein paar Handgriffe und kurz darauf erstrahlte von Neuem ein Licht im Kreidekreis so golden und rein, dass sie davon geblendet war und eine Melodie ertönte, so pur und wunderschön, dass sie wünschte, sie könnte sie beschreiben. Doch so schnell wie alles begonnen hatte war es auch schon wieder vorbei.  
Ginny fehlten die Worte und vor Enttäuschung wollten ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte wenn es nun wieder nicht geklappt hatte. Doch bevor sie sich mit weiteren Zweifeln plagen musste, blickte sie hinunter auf den Körper des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts und sah direkt in seine obsidianfarbenen Augen.

Sein Blick war wach und offen. Severus Snape sah weder aus als wäre er an der Schwelle des Todes noch krank, im Gegenteil seine Haut war so rosig, wie sie Ginny noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund, aber Ginny war schneller. Sie ging in die Knie, rutschte ganz nah an seinen Körper, so nah wie möglich und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Professor, Sie müssen sich nun ausruhen", wisperte sie leise. „Sie waren an der Schwelle des Todes und dürfen keine Kraft verschwenden."  
In ihrer Stimme schwankte eine Entschuldigung mit, die sie sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, in ihren Ton hineingelegt zu haben.

Doch Severus' Aufmerksamkeit war nicht auf ihre Stimme gerichtet, Ginny wusste nicht einmal ob er sie gehört hatte.  
Stattdessen blickte er auf ihren Finger, der noch immer auf seinen Lippen lag und sein Blick wanderte langsam und beinahe verwundert ihre Hand entlang, bis er auf ihrem Handgelenk zum Ruhen kam.

Vorsichtig, als ob Ginny die Verletzte wäre, nahm er ihre Hand in seine, drehte sie und blickte stumm auf ihr blutendes Handgelenk und dann zurück in ihre Augen.

Ginny wollte seinem Blick schüchtern ausweichen, doch es gab keine Flucht vor Severus Snape, es gab kein entrinnen vor diesem Mann.  
Sein Blick war heiß und kalt, grausam und liebevoll, so voller Worte und doch unerträglich starr. Auf der einen Seite wünschte sie sich, er würde seine Augen von ihr abwenden, da sie die Intensität kaum ertragen konnte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, je wieder ohne dem Gefühl existieren zu können, dass ihren Körper schüttelte wie ein Erdbeben wenn er sie so ansah.

Sie war sich nicht im klaren ob Sekunden oder Stunden vergangen waren und Severus Snape lag noch immer in Decken gehüllt auf den Boden.

Es wäre sicherlich angebracht gewesen jetzt die Krankenstation zu verständigen, doch „angebracht" war ein Wort, welches im Moment nicht in Ginnys Welt existierte, als er sie zu sich hinunter zog mit einer Hand in ihrem roten Haar und ihr mit leiser aber dennoch seltsam bedrohlicher Stimme ins Ohr wisperte.

„Verfluchtes Gör, weißt du was du da getan hast ..."

Die Hand in ihrem Haar war hart, aber Ginny spürte den Schmerz kaum. Was sie spürte war das irre Adrenalin, dass durch ihre Venen schoss während ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sie so offensichtlich beleidigte und gleich darauf seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Seine warme Zunge glitt sanft über ihren Mund und als sie überrascht aufstöhnte, gewährte sie ihm damit noch tiefer Einlass.

tbc?

''''''''''''''''

Hallo Mädels! :-)

Es wäre zuviel versprochen, wenn ich sagen wuerde, dass ich wieder da bin! Aber heute habe ich Alan Rickmans Stimme gehört und plötzlich habe ich mein HP Fandom so schmerzlich vermisst. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefuehl, die Fanfiction Welt ist eine verflossene Geliebte, die ich unbedingt wieder finden muss um eine alte Leidenschaft neu zu entzuenden.  
Ich habe nicht wirklich viel geschrieben … man kann es nicht Kapitel, nein nicht einmal richtig „Absatz" nennen … aber es war ein kurzes reinfuehlen … ob ich ueberhaupt noch weiterschreiben kann … diese alten alten Geschichten … die eigentlich schon verflossen sind. Ich werde darueber mehr nachdenken … aber nicht mehr heute. Als ich angefangen habe im Fandom zu schreiben war ich ein junges Mädel … nun bin ich schon ne alte Tante, die so langsam ins Betterl muss und die ausländische Tastatur ist auch nicht mein bester Freund beim deutschen Story Schreiben. ;-)


End file.
